


Demisexual

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Demisexual Character, F/M, Sexuality, demisexual mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wants to ask Mycroft out on a date. Mycroft, however, doesn't think he's worth the time. Unapologetic Mollcroft trash here with a quick one-shot for my series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demisexual

Molly was cleaning up the morgue after another one of Sherlock’s experiments when she heard the measured steps of someone approaching in the hallway. Molly looked up to the door and smiled when she saw Mycroft standing there. “Well, hello, Mycroft! Can I do anything for you?”

Mycroft cleared his throat and checked his phone. “Just making sure Sherlock hasn’t left too much of a mess this time. We can’t have a repeat of the exploding corpse, can we?”

Molly winced at the memory. One of the corpses had a buildup of gas in their system and Sherlock had taken a Bunsen burner to the poor deceased. It was a wonder he hadn’t been covered in burns for weeks afterward. “Yeah, no. Nothing like that. He was just doing some standard dissections today. I’m not sure why, though, to be completely honest.”

Mycroft nodded. “Well, it’s always hard to figure out what’s going on in his head, you should have seen him when he was a child. The leaps in logic he would take…” he shrugged. “If I had a baseline to work with besides myself, I may have praised him more for being quite bright.”

Molly smiled. “Well, it’s scientifically proven older siblings wind up being smarter than younger ones, because they’re the ones who solidify the concepts they’re teaching, through teaching. If it’s any consolation, what you did is not unusual.”

Mycroft took the information in, and said, “Well. I’m not sure how that would be a consolation, but thank you nonetheless for trying to cheer me up. If there’s nothing I can do here, I suppose I should be going.”

“Wait,” Molly said, before she could stop herself. “If-if you don’t mind, I was wondering...would you like coffee sometime?”

Mycroft looked like he had been stricken. “Oh. Er, Miss Hooper, flattered as I am, I’m afraid your advances are for nothing. I’m demisexual.”

Molly frowned. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the term?”

“Demisexual. It means I need an emotional bond before there’s a chance of sexual attraction. It would be best for you to not waste your time with me,” Mycroft said briskly.

Molly shook her head. “What? No, what? Mycroft, I’m...I’m not asking for a one-night stand, I’m asking for a date, that might lead to more dates, which might lead to a relationship. Sexual, not sexual, doesn’t matter. I’m asking to get to know you better, not to have sex.”

Mycroft took a step into the room, glancing around. “You’re...you’re certain? I don’t...I mean, you are very aesthetically pleasing, and...you could have any man you wanted. You don’t mind?”

Molly shook her head. “I don’t mind. Honest. I wouldn’t go behind your back, or ask you if I could go somewhere else for it, even if this goes anywhere. I just...want to get to know you better. So if we could pretend you  _ didn’t _ just tell me you can’t go out for me because I might not be able to satisfy my libido if it acts up? Could we try this again?”

Mycroft smirked. “I don’t know, I still have my doubts…”

Molly rolled her eyes. “You know what? If you really don’t trust me, then maybe we shouldn’t do this after all.”

Mycroft didn’t let his smirk drop. “Then...I shouldn’t come pick you up Friday, say, 6-ish?”

“Absolutely not,” Molly said, smiling.

“Great. It’s a not-date, then,” Mycroft said, checking his phone again. “And now I really have to go, or I’ll be late for a meeting. I won’t see you Friday.”

Molly laughed. “Yeah, not-see you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see anything, besides bisexual!John and gay!Sherlock in Johnlock. That's _really_ overdone, and not "Irregular" on this site. ;)


End file.
